Typically, inserts include a carrier covered by a reinforcement material. The carrier is one solid piece and the carrier is created without any internal hollow sections along the longitudinal axis of the insert. The inserts are placed in a cavity and adhere to the internal walls of the cavity; thus, reinforcing the cavity. The reinforcement material may expand so that the entire cavity is filled by the carrier and the reinforcing material. The inserts generally do not include any structure to allow for components, devices, fluids, or a combination thereof to pass though the longitudinal axis of the insert.
One disadvantage faced by known inserts is that as the inserts become longer and longer (i.e., longer than 12 cm) it is no longer feasible to hollow out parts of the carrier to accommodate components, devices, fluids, or a combination thereof. In some instances the length of the part is less than 12 cm, but the cross-section of the part is small and due to the small cross-section the carrier cannot be hollowed out.
Another disadvantage faced by known inserts is that once the reinforcement material is cured in the cavity the reinforcement material becomes increasingly difficult to core due to the hardness of the reinforcement material, the geometry of the insert, the geometry of the cavity, or a combination thereof. In some instances a separate tube has been placed alongside of the insert so that the components, devices, fluids, or a combination thereof, may pass through the cavity. However, adding a tube alongside of the insert may be time consuming and/or difficult due to the flexible nature of the tube because the tube flexes and becomes stuck as the tube tries to conform to the geometry of the cavity. Further, the flexible tube may be kinked and/or damaged as the tube is placed in the cavity and does not function to accommodate components, devices, fluids, or a combination thereof. In some instances the insert is modified to include a smooth lead in and/or path so that a tube may be used and placed alongside of the insert; however this is expensive, time consuming, and increases the number of materials needed for reinforcement. In some instances the tube may be damaged during insertion into the cavity or crushed by the reinforcement material so that the tube leaks, cannot house components and/or devices, cannot provide a path through the insert, or a combination thereof. Thus, there is a need for an insert that includes a channel substantially along the longitudinal axis of the insert so that components, devices, fluids, or a combination thereof may be accommodated without having to core out the insert (e.g., the carrier, a reinforcement material, or both), and without adding additional components (e.g., a drain tube) to the cavity to be reinforced.